A Última Vez
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Enfim Jared Padalecki resolve se casar. Só que Jensen Ackles foi praticamente o último a saber. É hora de dizer adeus, embora ainda se amem. Desafio Need For Fic - PadAckles


**A Última Vez**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, Actor fic, 5a Temporada, mas sem spoilers, POV (Jensen Ackles), Slash M/M.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Enfim Jared Padalecki resolve se casar. Só que Jensen Ackles foi praticamente o último a saber. É hora de dizer adeus, embora ainda se amem.

**A Última Vez**

**Jensen's POV**

Foi a última vez que eu tentei contornar as coisas e dar uma chance a mais para nós dois. Dessa vez não há volta, nem há como eu postergar o que já devia ter feito desde quando ele começou a se encher de dúvidas e medo.

A escolha não foi minha, muito pelo contrário. Já havíamos decidido que continuaríamos com nossas namoradas oficiais até o final do seriado. Eu estava bem tranquilo com isso.

Só que meu estimado Padalecki resolveu empreender outros planos, aconselhado sei lá por quem. Adivinhem quem teve que se adaptar? Obviamente que fui eu quem teve que ceder, afinal de contas não sou um adolescente que vai enlouquecer e chorar loucamente por conta de um namoro terminado.

Porque dessa vez nosso namoro está oficialmente terminado, se é que posso dizer que se trata de algo oficial, uma vez que jamais fomos namorados sem ser para nós mesmos, para Misha Collins, Jim Beaver, Eric Kripke e Sera Gamble.

Claro que sempre houve especulações e muita gente desconfiava, mas oficialmente avisados, somente as pessoas que já citei. Nem mesmo a Tom Welling e Michael Rosenbaum eu contei, embora tenha certeza que todos sabem, mas não fazem perguntas.

Bem, Danneel também sabe, obviamente, bem como Genevieve Cortese. Elas não são nossas namoradas por acaso.

Eu juro que pensei que daríamos certo, que ficaríamos juntos e que poderíamos ter uma vida em conjunto, mesmo que disfarçadamente, mas parece que não foi o bastante para ele.

Entrei em choque quando ele me anunciou, sem meias palavras, que precisava noivar com Genevieve, que gostava dela e que esse nosso relacionamento não ia nos ajudar em nada em nossas carreiras.

Fiquei decepcionado com a maneira dele falar, sem me olhar nos olhos, sem ter coragem de ser honesto com ele mesmo. Eu esperava mais de Jared.

Por que digo isso? Por que ele mal conseguia falar as palavras sem balbuciar, sem gaguejar e precisou de meio litro de uísque para me contar. Isso não foi digno dele. Nem de mim, para ser sincero.

Não queria que tivesse acabado desse modo. Talvez eu me conformasse se tivéssemos ao menos tentado e tudo terminasse por ele não me amar mais. Eu teria me conformado ao menos por saber que o motivo foi que o sentimento cessou, deixou de existir.

Só que... Não é nada disso! Ele me ama! Ele disse que me amava ainda naquele dia maldito em que jogou tudo fora como se tivesse sido apenas um namorico adolescente sem futuro.

Naquela maldita noite eu soube que ele ainda me amava e isso ainda me dói muito. Como eu soube? Porque ele disse com todas as letras! E eu tive que ouvir isso para depois ouvir um adeus...

Após tudo que ele me disse, após convidar-me para ser padrinho dele, após dizer que Genevieve o faria feliz, ele se trancou em seu quarto no andar de cima da casa e me deixou parado, bestificado é bem a palavra, no andar de baixo.

Não foi uma conversa. Foi um anúncio como se eu fosse uma porcaria de um repórter a quem se responde uma pergunta.

O que eu fiz? Ora, não pensem que eu iria correr escada acima e implorar por ele. Tenho meu orgulho, sou Jensen Ackles e não um desconhecido idiota que ele pode manipular e ficar por isso mesmo.

Simplesmente eu não queria falar com ele com a cabeça fervendo como eu estava. Liguei para Danneel Harris. Ela tem sido minha amiga e resolvi que iríamos ficar noivos, também, afinal de contas...

Ela estranhou bastante, mas não fez perguntas. O bom de falar com ela é saber que ela não faz muitas perguntas, desde que seu cheque esteja disponível na data certa.

Amor? Claro que não! Danneel é uma estrela em ascensão, ao menos ela se considera assim, e foi escolhida por eu ter algum sentimento por ela, mas amor não é de jeito algum o que eu sinto por ela.

Simplesmente porque no momento eu amo apenas Jared Padalecki e vai levar um bom tempo para eu me recuperar de um sentimento que não é falso, nem inventado, mas apenas sincero. Ou era, ao menos de minha parte. Começou comigo, mas vai terminar com ele. Isso é um tanto dramático, mas é assim que a vida é. Ou está sendo.

Estou terminando de encaixotar minhas coisas e de pegar minhas roupas na casa que dividimos por alguns anos. Foram bons anos, não vou negar, tenho maturidade suficiente para saber que as experiências nos fortalecem, mesmo que eu a princípio achasse que não ia suportar imaginar a vida sem Jared.

O que eu posso fazer se foi ele quem decidiu tudo? Se foi ele quem quis sair de minha vida, de minha cama, de uma vez?

Eu já deveria ter previsto que ele não iria suportar a pressão, nem tampouco saberia lidar com o que realmente sente por mim. Ora, é claro que Jared me ama, apenas que não quer mais amar e não posso fazê-lo entender o quão raro e bonito é tudo que temos um com o outro.

Ele não quer.

Ele não deseja correr o risco, nem ter que fingir, nem ter que viver nas sombras o amor que eu tenho com ele.

É o que teríamos que continuar fazendo, não é mesmo? Se quisermos ter sucesso nessa profissão que eu tanto amo, terei que continuar me escondendo. Nem sei mais se tudo por que tenho lutado vale tanto assim.

O que não fazemos por amor?

Eu faria e fiz muita coisa. Eu não me arrependo de ter começado com nosso relacionamento, de haver insistido e de ter esperado o momento certo para conquistar meu Jay. Fiz o que eu queria fazer, agi como eu queria e podia agir.

Durante algum tempo funcionou muito bem. Ele estava feliz e eu também estava, mas acho que nos faltou um tanto mais de inteligência para lidar com o público, para lidar com as especulações, notícias, insinuações.

Jared é mais novo que eu e, apesar de sua carreira de ator ter se inciado mais cedo, eu tenho mais experiência em amar um igual. Eu sempre fui quem sou e sei quem eu sou. Eu amo homens, essa é a verdade, com todas as dores e complicações que isso tem, eu amo homens.

Na verdade, eu agora amo apenas Jared Padalecki, mas creio que isso não é mais importante, não para ele, como ficou claro com as suas últimas ações. O que eu posso fazer? Chorar sem parar foi algo que já fiz. Encher-me de antidepressivos também. Agora chega, simplesmente porque o mundo não vai parar de girar, as coisas não vão mudar nem eu vou conseguir que ele queira esta vida difícil de ser homossexual no mundo do entretenimento.

É hora de eu ir, de deixá-lo seguir o caminho que ele escolheu.

Pego todas as coisas que já arrumei. Cliff está me esperando lá fora e me ajudou a carregar tudo no SUV. Estou de mudança para meu novo apartamento em Vancouver, afinal de contas temos uma temporada para terminar e pelo visto teremos uma sexta temporada para filmar.

Se eu vou conseguir? Não sei ao certo, não ainda, tudo me dói muito por enquanto. Só que sou uma pessoa que enfrenta seus desafios e sou adulto. Eu vou sobreviver, simplesmente porque eu preciso.

Hora de ir.

Nunca imaginei que ia ser difícil assim me despedir de Sadie e Harley, os cachorros dele. Gosto do jeito deles comigo, de como pulam em mim alegremente. Aprendi a gostar mais de animais depois de Jared. Aprendi a ser menos amargo, a sorrir mais e a sentir mais afeto pelas pessoas em geral.

Depois de Jared.

Incrível como essa frase pode ter alguns sentidos bem diversos.

Será que haverá paz e consolo depois de Jared? Será que conseguirei amar novamente alguém como eu o amava?

- "Jensen?"

Ele desce pela escada vestido com roupas simples. Uma calça jeans, camisa e chinelões. Está meio descabelado, ainda é cedo e eu odeio acordar cedo, mas fiz isso para não ter que falar com ele. Não hoje, por favor, hoje não...

- "Estou indo, Jared. Até logo mais no set." Dou-lhe as costas com o coração doendo tanto que me sinto arfar.

- "Não ia se despedir de mim?"

Por que a voz dele parece tão chorosa e dolorida? Não foi ele quem escolheu? Não foi ele quem decidiu? Sem me virar, acho melhor responder alguma coisa. – "Iremos nos ver mais tarde, não achei necessário uma despedida formal. Estou apenas me mudando, Jared."

Um silêncio estranho se abate sobre nós. Eu de costas para ele, com uma caixa na mão, tentando pateticamente não chorar de novo.

- "Você está me deixando, Jensen, não está se mudando."

A fúria que sobe em meu coração me deixa tonto. Viro-me tão depressa e deixo a caixa cair tão sem cuidado que temo haver quebrado algumas coisas.

- "Não me venha com essa! Não faça parecer que a culpa é minha! Foi você quem escolheu!" Minha voz vibra na casa até então silenciosa. Meu corpo estremece e eu estou chorando. Esse desgraçado fez isso comigo!

- "Eu te amo, Jensen. Me perdoa por isso. Não há o que possa consertar nosso relacionamento? Ainda prezo sua amizade..."

Ele baixa os olhos, sem coragem, novamente de olhar dentro dos meus. Enxugo minhas lágrimas, eu o estou constrangendo, obviamente. Ora, o que ele queria? O que esse idiota quer de mim?

- "Não sou homem de ficar morando com alguém que não me quer, seja você, Danneel ou qualquer ser humano. Nossa amizade talvez perdure, talvez não, isso é com o tempo. Eu não posso ficar aqui, Jared. Ver você zanzando com Genevieve? Ver você aos beijos com ela? Pensa que isso me faz bem? Quer me torturar ou acha que o amor que sinto por você é algo tão infantil que não vou me importar de saber que você escolheu a ela, sua carreira, sua vida, ao invés de permanecer com nosso trato?" Falo tudo de uma vez, até descontroladamente. Nunca conversamos, não tocamos no assunto, eu apenas fui reagindo. Ele jamais me explicou muita coisa, eu tive que entender nas entrelinhas. E talvez isso seja o que mais dói...

Ele não confiou em mim para decidirmos juntos.

E sem confiança, não pode haver amor. Não do tipo que eu considero amor verdadeiro. Não foi uma paixão, nem um caso. Eu o amava, eu o amo. Ele não parece compreender, talvez eu nem queira mais que ele compreenda. Não vai fazer diferença, não é mesmo?

- "Eu não queria que fosse assim, Jen, eu juro."

Jared me dá aquele tipo de olhar que derreteria qualquer material. Não posso mais...

- "Até mais, Jared. Creio que será melhor assim." Olho-o uma vez mais e sei que é uma despedida. Isso dói...

Saio pela porta em direção ao carro onde Cliff me espera. Não consigo sequer chorar. Não há nada dentro de mim além de uma tristeza tão grande que não há mais lágrimas. Até elas secaram...

* * *

Nota: Escrever não foi fácil. Simplesmente não foi. Obrigada por lerem e, se acharem que valeu a pena, não deixem de comentar. Obrigada.


End file.
